Le poids d'une arme
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Jonty, se passe après l'épisode1x9] Jasper avait tiré sur un natif, et était vu comme un héros, avait la grande tente et les acclamations. Mais dans le fond, Jasper ne se sentait pas si bien. Heureusement que Monty ne l'abandonnerait pas.


**Titre :** Le poids d'une arme

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** Crois-moi sur parole.

* * *

La nouvelle tente était grande, c'était une tente parfaite pour un héros. Jasper avait raconté cinquante fois son histoire, l'embellissant un peu plus à chaque fois. Comment il s'était montré si courageux face au danger et comment il avait éliminé un de ces maudits terriens. Deux fois qu'il l'avait touché avec ses balles, et paf le terrien était tombé raide mort. Jasper n'avait écouté que sa force et son cœur. Il se vantait à voix haute, parlait un peu trop fort et s'amusait de ceux qui l'applaudissaient. _« Je t'en prie Jasper, raconte encore une fois »._ Alors il reprenait depuis le début, rajoutant un détail, un petit quelque chose qui fera que l'histoire finirait par se pérenniser. C'était comme cela que commençaient les légendes n'est ce pas ?

Puis il se fit vraiment tard, Jasper rejoignit sa tente. Et celle de Monty, parce que bien sûr qu'il avait demandé à Monty de venir la partager avec lui. Une des plus grande tente du camp, il ne l'aurait pas gardé pour lui tout seul. Surtout quand avant il se contentait d'une petite, et qu'il y avait déjà Monty avec lui à ce moment-là.

Son meilleur ami semblait déjà dormir à poing fermé. Jasper se laissa tomber sur sa couchette, et son sourire s'effrita, son masque tomba. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

Il se souvenait encore du poids de l'arme que Bellamy avait posé dans ses mains. _Pourquoi moi ?_ Avait-il demandé. _Pourquoi moi alors que j'ai la trouille, pourquoi moi alors que je suis incapable de bien réagir dans une situation stressante, pourquoi moi alors que je nous ai tous mis en danger au pire moment, en hurlant aux terriens de venir nous cherche ?_ Il aurait voulu que Bellamy reprenne l'arme et la donne à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais il avait été touché de la confiance de Bellamy en lui, il n'avait pas dit non, il avait simplement suivi.

Jasper aurait pensé qu'être sur terre serait plus sympa. Qu'il aurait pu simplement draguer Octavia – ou une autre fille – et faire la fête avec Monty. Ils auraient trouvé des plantes pour nourrir le camp, Monty aurait fabriqué de la picole, lui-même aurait pu utiliser la chimie pour améliorer la vie quotidienne. Plus tard leurs parents seraient venus, ils auraient retrouvé leurs familles, et ils auraient été encore plus heureux que sur l'Arche.

\- Putain d'idéaliste, marmonna-t-il.

Jasper n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il avait un goût métallique dans la bouche et ses intestins qui faisaient des nœuds. Il sentait encore le mouvement de l'arme quand il avait tiré, la force du tir, le recul, et le bruit. Il voyait encore l'homme touché, tomber. Oh bien sûr, Jasper était sûr que ce terrien le méritait, il visait Clarke avec une flèche, il allait tuer Clarke et Jasper avait pu l'arrêter. Ca ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait assassiné un homme. Cela faisait-il de lui un meurtrier ? Jasper appuya son poing entre ses deux yeux, écrasant son front comme pour essayer d'en chasser les pensés. Sans y arriver.

Il aurait voulu que Bellamy mette l'arme dans d'autres mains que les siennes, il aurait voulu que la Terre ne soit pas habité par des espèces de psychopathes qui lui avait planté une lance dans le torse en guise de bienvenue. Des choses, ça il en aurait voulu, mais il n'avait rien. Que la gloire, le succès, la grande tente. Ca pourrait être pire n'est ce pas ?

Jasper finit par s'asseoir, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se souvenait de Bellamy et Octavia lui reprochant son geste. Il sentait encore la peur l'envahir. Les deux balles qui touchaient l'homme. Il n'avait plus envie de le raconter, ni qu'on le glorifie pour ça, il se fichait de la taille de la tente ou du nombre de filles qui allaient vouloir coucher avec lui suite à ça. Il n'était pas un héros, moins que jamais.

 _Et alors ?_ Soufflait une petite voix en lui, d'autres adolescents parmi les 100 étaient des meurtriers bien avant de venir sur Terre, et alors ? Est-ce que ça avait l'air de les gêner eux ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en veux ? Tu as protégé Clarke, tu as fais ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Tu as raison Jasper d'en profiter. Mais cette petite voix s'éteignait vite au profit de l'autre, celle qui lui disait qu'il n'était qu'un abruti profond, un assassin, un trouillard et un lâche.

Soudain il sentit une main sur son épaule et sursauta.

\- Monty ?

Son meilleur ami ne répondit pas et posa son front sur l'autre épaule. Il resta silencieux et Jasper se demandait si Monty était réveillé, ou s'il dormait encore et avait une crise de somnambulisme. Le silence dura longtemps, si longtemps que Jasper était persuadé que Monty roupillait sur son épaule. Il sursauta quand l'asiatique bougonna, d'une voix ensommeillé :

\- Tu as fais de ton mieux.

Jasper ne répondit rien. Monty n'attendait pas de réponse. Doucement, son meilleur ami bougea, mais sans jamais arrêter d'avoir sa main sur son épaule, il réussit à attraper une gourde remplie d'alcool.

\- Tiens.

\- Tu veux que je me noies dans la picole ?

Monty ne répondit pas, ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, et il avait reposé sa tête contre Jasper. Ce dernier finit par déboucher la gourde et prit une gorgée d'alcool. Cela réchauffait, à défaut d'autre chose. Monty posa sa main sur la sienne après la troisième gorgée, et prit la gourde pour la porter à sa bouche à son tour. Ensuite il posa le goulot sur la bouche de Jasper et le fit boire. Jasper avait déjà un peu la tête qui tournait, posa sa main sur le poignet de Monty et bu jusqu'à ce que la gorge lui brûle. Son meilleur ami referma la gourde et la jeta dans un coin. Il resta appuyé contre Jasper. Ce dernier avait plus chaud sans savoir si c'était dû à l'alcool ou à son meilleur ami collé à lui. Les deux peut-être.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne, dit-il.

\- C'est parce que tu as bu, marmonna très intelligemment Monty.

Ils restèrent silencieux. La main de Monty s'éloigna de l'épaule de Jasper et descendit sur son bras, doucement, s'arrêta sur son poignet. Hésitante. Jasper ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, et finalement la main de Monty rencontra les doigts de Jasper, resta la, timide, sans oser bouger plus. Main contre main.

\- Monty ?

\- Tu as fais de ton mieux, répéta celui-ci.

\- Je…

\- On aurait été plus d'un à se pisser dessus dans ta situation Jasper, crois-moi sur parole, tu as fais de ton mieux.

La voix de son meilleur ami était plus claire, un peu moins ensommeillé.

\- J'ai tué quelqu'un.

\- Qui allait tuer Clarke.

\- J'ai paniqué.

\- Tu as vu des terriens fous menacer nos amis avec des flèches, n'importe qui aurait paniqué.

\- Octavia dit…

\- Je sais ce qu'Octavia dit, elle est en colère et frustrée, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle a raison.

\- Je n'ai pas raison non plus.

\- Non. Tu n'as pas raison. Tu t'es trompé, tu as paniqué, et tu le sais. Tu as dix-sept ans et y a moins d'un an de ça notre plus grande préoccupation était de savoir comment sortir en douce de chez nous pour aller à une fête où nos parents nous avaient interdit d'aller. Tu as fais de ton mieux, et si tu apprends de tes erreurs, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. Je serai là.

Jasper finit par tourner son poignet, sa main se retrouva paume contre paume avec celle de Monty.

\- Tu seras là ?

\- Promis.

Et Monty accrocha ses doigts à ceux de Jasper. Jasper qui avait toujours chaud et la tête qui tourne.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de l'alcool.

\- Pardon ?

\- La tête qui tourne.

\- Ah. Fit simplement Monty.

Le silence s'installa doucement, Jasper réfléchissait. Les mots de Monty lui faisaient du bien, ils ne lui feraient pas autant de bien s'ils ne venaient pas de Monty. Son meilleur ami ne le voyait pas comme un meurtrier, il lui pardonnait ses erreurs, mieux encore, il les comprenait, les acceptait. Monty l'aimait quand même malgré ça.

Jasper ferma les yeux et tourna la tête, son nez rencontra le front de Monty et il entendit son meilleur ami soupirer.

\- Tu n'es pas très réveillé, murmura Jasper soufflant contre son front.

\- Pas très.

\- Merci, pour ce que tu as dis.

\- Je le pense.

Jasper sourit.

\- Si tu te comportes comme un gros connard, je te le dirai aussi, d'accord ?

\- Merci. Répéta Jasper.

Monty releva un peu le visage et son nez rencontra celui de Jasper, il ouvrit les yeux et le fixa dans la nuit. Jasper préféra fermer ses yeux à lui et déplaça son visage, caressant la joue de Monty avec son nez, puis frottant sa joue contre la sienne. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, préférant mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool, la fatigue, la mélancolie. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Leurs mains étaient toujours l'une dans l'autre.

Le souffle chaud de Monty à son oreille fit frissonner Jasper quand celui-ci murmura :

\- Est-ce que tu es saoul ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Est-ce que tu es réveillé ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr non plus.

Jasper émit un petit rire, ses lèvres touchèrent la peau douce de Monty, et il ne voulut plus les décoller.

\- Je crois en toi, marmonna Monty qui frissonnait.

Jasper traça une ligne sur la joue de Monty avec sa bouche.

\- Est-ce que tu es saoul ? Répéta Monty.

Jasper se décolla seulement, recollant son nez et son front contre celui de Monty osant le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- J'espère que non. Répondit-il.

Sa bouche effleura celle de Monty tandis qu'il parlait.

\- Est-ce que tu es réveillé ?

\- J'espère que oui, fit son meilleur ami sa bouche presque déjà contre celle de Jasper.

S'effleurant, se respirant, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se goûtèrent doucement, délicatement, comme un nouveau met, un met rare et précieux.

Jasper expulsa ses soucis, ses idées sombres, ses idées noires. Il chassa Octavia et les autres filles de son esprit. Il laissa un moment derrière lui le souvenir du poids de l'arme, pour profiter du poids des bras de Monty, le bruit des tirs remplacés par les mots de son meilleur ami, le goût du sang chassé par ses baisers.

Tout n'était pas si mauvais sur Terre.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une fic qui se mourrait sur mon ordinateur, écrite parce que l'épisode 1x9 m'avait tué et je m'étais imaginé que ça aurait aussi bien pu se terminer comme ça.


End file.
